


Quelle étrange combinaison.

by AngelicaR2



Series: Sur votre 31 [7]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Victorian, Bibliothèque de Fictions Sur votre 31 (2020), Drabble, Drabble Collection, Episode: s02e02 The Hounds of Baskerville, Established Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, F/F, Femslash, M/M, Post-Canon, Post-Episode: s04e03 The Final Problem, Rare Pairings, Slash
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:07:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26951125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelicaR2/pseuds/AngelicaR2
Summary: [Sur votre 31] : Pour tout le monde, ça avait été évident, mais pas pour eux. Et pourtant, ça crevait les yeux, vraiment. Johnlock.
Relationships: Molly Hooper/Harry Watson, Sherlock Holmes & John Watson & Rosamund Mary "Rosie" Watson, Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Series: Sur votre 31 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947682
Comments: 24
Kudos: 5





	1. 11. Logique

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- Couple du 17/06/2020 : John Watson/Sherlock Holmes
> 
> \- Défi couple 269 : Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
> 
> \- J : John Watson – Sherlock
> 
> \- Prompt du 20/08/2020 : "Il semblerait que nous sortons ensemble depuis deux ans."
> 
> \- Célébrité du 12/09/2002 : Benedict Cumberbatch
> 
> \- POP n18 : Hannibal - Intelligence hors du commun : écrire sur Sherlock Holmes ou écrire sur un bon observateur
> 
> \- Si tu l'oses : 102. en poudre / poudré
> 
> \- Foire aux personnages : John Watson
> 
> \- Titre du 21/09/2020 : Quelle étrange combinaison.
> 
> \- Lieu du 05/10/2020 : 221B Baker Street.
> 
> \- Fusion : Fusionner 10 défis.

**Contexte :** **Post-2x02, ne prend pas en compte ce qui se passe après.**

En un sens, ça avait été d'une logique presque à faire peur.

C'est vrai quoi, tout le monde le pointait du doigt depuis le début, presque depuis leur première rencontre, et absolument _tout le monde_ , de Mme Hudson à Lestrade en passant par _Mycroft_ lui-même était persuadé qu'ils sortaient ensemble, et en même temps, comment vraiment leur donner tort ?

Ils vivaient dans le même appartement en colocation depuis maintenant plus de deux ans, ils faisaient absolument tout ensemble, que ce soit enquêtes, travail, vie sociale (même si John avait plus d'amis que Sherlock, ce qui n'était guère compliqué à faire), ils avaient leur petite routine ensemble, et au bout d'un moment, John avait arrêté de reprendre les gens qui les croyaient en couple.

Aussi, lorsque Sherlock déclara un jour comme ça « Il semblerait que nous sortons ensemble depuis deux ans », tandis que John buvait son thé avec un peu de sucre en poudre, il ne put s'empêcher de trouver terriblement logique.

Et vrai, aussi.


	2. 12. Eau

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- Couple du 17/06/2020 : John Watson/Sherlock Holmes
> 
> \- Défi couple 269 : Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
> 
> \- J : John Watson – Sherlock
> 
> \- Fanart du 11/09/2020 De ?
> 
> \- Célébrité du 12/09/2002 : Benedict Cumberbatch
> 
> \- Si tu l'oses : 169. chat / félin
> 
> \- Foire aux personnages : John Watson
> 
> \- Lieu du 05/10/2020 : 221B Baker Street.
> 
> \- Fusion : Fusionner 8 défis.

Ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'il neigeait à Londres, et même si, comme lui avait fait remarquer Sherlock, la neige n'allait pas tarder à fondre pour être remplacé par de l'eau, et qu'il ne voyait pas vraiment l'intérêt de s'extasier pour ça, le médecin l'avait quant même traîné dehors (de force) ainsi que Rosamund, qui était en train de sculpter un bonhomme de neige, ce qu'il trouvait évidemment adorable.

Puis, John se figea, reconnaissant enfin la forme que prenait le bonhomme de neige que sa fille était en train de faire (et qui en vérité n'avait absolument pas la forme d'un bonhomme ou même d'un être humain tout court, ou en tout cas pas vivant), et il cligna des yeux à quelques reprises.

Qu'est-ce que… enfin ce n'était pas…

Et bien si apparemment.

« Sherlock ? Fit-il d'une voix hésitante. Je crois que Rosie t'a pris ton crâne.

Cette phrase qui, prise hors contexte, pouvait sembler très étrange, faisait en réalité pleinement sens dans la situation actuelle, puisque la fillette était actuellement en train de reproduire en bonhomme de neige (enfin, en quelque sorte) le fameux crâne que le détective gardait avec lui depuis des années.

Comment avait-elle mis la main dessus, et pourquoi avait-elle pensé que ce serait une bonne idée de reproduire le crâne en question, ça, John n'en avait pas la moindre idée.

(Et il n'était pas sûr de vraiment vouloir savoir.)

Sherlock se contenta de hausser les épaules.

\- Il semblerait oui.

\- Et… c'est tout ce que ça te fait ?

\- Hé bien il faudra très certainement que je lui explique le concept de propriété personnelle, et je lui demanderai de me le rendre une fois qu'elle aura fini mais en dehors de ça, oui.

\- Sherlock… Fit John avec incrédulité. Elle est en train de _sculpter un bonhomme de neige en forme de crâne_!

\- Oui, je sais tu vois John j'ai des yeux tout comme toi. Et ?

\- Hé bien… C'est un petit peu morbide tu ne crois pas ?

\- Dis-tu à l'homme qui garde ce même crâne dans son bureau depuis que tu le connais et même depuis bien avant.

\- Touché.

\- Et puis de toute façon, ajouta le détective avec nonchalance, les bonhommes de neige standards sont terriblement ennuyeux, représenter un crâne avec de la neige, c'est bien plus amusant.

 _Certes,_ pensa le médecin, _mais à ce compte là elle aurait tout aussi bien pu représenter un chat ou quelque chose d'autre de mignon, et de moins macabre_.

\- Je pense que toi et moi, nous n'avons pas la même définition d'amusant.

\- Peu importe, au moins ça lui apprend l'anatomie. »

A ses mots, John ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire.

« Tu as vraiment une terrible influence sur elle, rétorqua-t-il en souriant.

\- Moi ? Mais non voyons. »

En regardant l'ouvrage de sa fille, il ne put s'empêcher de se dire que celui-ci était terriblement ressemblant, et il ne put décider s'il trouvait ça mignon ou au contraire effrayant.

Un peu des deux sans doute.


	3. 13. Lettre

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- Couple du 17/06/2020 : John Watson/Sherlock Holmes
> 
> \- Défi couple 269 : Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
> 
> \- J : John Watson – Sherlock
> 
> \- Situation 273 : A et B entretiennent une correspondance sans savoir qui est l'autre et se découvrent par ce biais.
> 
> \- Célébrité du 12/09/2002 : Benedict Cumberbatch
> 
> \- Cap ou pas cap d'écrire sur Molly dans l'épisode à l'époque Victorienne ?
> 
> \- Cent quatre vingt huitième baiser : Un baiser à la morgue
> 
> \- Si tu l'oses : 104. Je t'ordonne de…
> 
> \- Défi baiser 32 : Un baiser entre deux personnes du même sexe
> 
> \- Ships farfelus : Molly Hooper/Harry Watson.
> 
> \- Foire aux personnages : John Watson
> 
> \- Lieu du 05/10/2020 : 221B Baker Street.
> 
> \- Mot du 09/10/2020 : Lettre
> 
> \- Fusion : Fusionner 13 défis.
> 
> Contexte : Pendant l'épisode l'Effroyable mariée.

Molly ne put s'empêcher de soupirer, voyant Sherlock Holmes et John Watson sortir de la morgue, dieu que cette enquête la fatiguait, elle avait vraiment besoin d'une pause, et elle se sentit soulagée en voyant qu'Anderson était parti.

Mais, soudainement, elle sursauta en entendant des pas résonner de nouveau dans la morgue, et elle fronça les sourcils en voyant une jeune femme blonde aux cheveux longs, habillée élégamment et qui lui rappelait quelqu'un sans qu'elle puisse déterminer avec précision qui.

« Bonjour, la salua-t-elle avec un sourire charmeur qui fit battre le cœur de Molly un peu trop vite pour son propre bien. Vous êtes bien Molly Hooper, n'est-ce pas ?

La légiste se figea.

Personne n'était censé savoir qu'elle était une femme, sinon elle n'aurait plus le droit d'exercer son métier, mais, avant qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de protester ou même de dire quoi que ce soit, l'autre ajouta :

\- La moustache ne m'a pas trompée une seule seconde… Je suis Harry… Enfin plutôt Harriet en vérité.

Et soudain, Molly sut qui était en face d'elle.

\- Harry… C'est vous qui m'avez écrit, n'est-ce pas ? Vous êtes celle avec qui j'ai échangé des lettres ces derniers mois !

\- Oui, et j'ai pris plaisir à nos échanges épistolaires je dois avouer, et Molly ne put s'empêcher de rougir, elle ne s'attendait définitivement pas à rencontrer l'autre femme en chair et en os, surtout après plusieurs mois à flirter avec elle par lettres interposées, le frisson de l'excitation surpassant la peur d'être découverte.

\- Qu'est-ce que… qu'est-ce vous faites ici ? Demanda-t-elle pour cacher son trouble grandissant.

\- J'avais envie de vous rencontrer, déclara-t-elle de but en blanc, je suis venue rendre visite à mon frère, il m'a dit il y a plusieurs mois « je t'ordonne d'arrêter l'alcool si jamais tu veux me revoir », puis j'ai commencé à vous écrire, et la perspective de vous voir m'a donné la force d'arrêter… ou du moins de réduire ma consommation.

\- Oh… hé bien, merci d'être là, je… Vous êtes très jolie, fit-elle, et dieu, elle ne savait définitivement pas flirter correctement, enfin, le sourire d'Harry s'agrandit, alors peut-être qu'elle ne s'en sortait pas si mal que ça.

\- Tu n'es pas mal non plus, répondit-elle en se rapprochant, et Molly était certaine qu'elle avait le visage cramoisi maintenant. Harry regarda autour d'elles. Nous sommes seules, pas vrai ?

\- Oui.

\- Parfait, alors, dis-moi… est-ce que je peux t'embrasser ? »

Molly ne se fit pas prier pour lui dire oui, et un baiser à la morgue n'était peut-être pas ce qu'il y avait de plus romantique, mais pour elle, ça n'avait pas la moindre importance.

_§§§§_

« Vous saviez que ma sœur était à Londres en ce moment ? Demanda John quelques semaines plus tard au détective.

\- Je crois que vous l'aviez mentionné il y a quelques temps en effet… A-t-elle toujours son… problème d'alcool ?

\- Oui, enfin, oui et non, disons que c'est moins problématique qu'auparavant apparemment, elle m'a dit qu'elle « était accroc à autre chose » maintenant, et je n'ai pas vraiment compris ce qu'elle voulait dire par là mais elle a l'air… heureuse je pense, alors je suppose que je n'ai pas trop à m'inquiéter. »

En son for intérieur, le détective, amusé, approuva ces paroles, ayant vu la jeune femme rentrer et sortir à plusieurs reprises de la morgue et de la demeure de Molly Hooper, n'ayant pas tardé à comprendre _pourquoi_ elles se rencontraient aussi souvent.

Les deux femmes n'étaient pas les seules à vivre une romance clandestine.


	4. 14. Chien

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- Couple du 17/06/2020 : John Watson/Sherlock Holmes
> 
> \- Défi couple 269 : Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
> 
> \- J : John Watson – Sherlock
> 
> \- Célébrité du 12/09/2002 : Benedict Cumberbatch
> 
> \- Si tu l'oses : 106. téméraire
> 
> \- Foire aux personnages : John Watson
> 
> \- Prompt 142 : « T'as gagné. J'abandonne. »
> 
> \- Lieu du 05/10/2020 : 221B Baker Street.
> 
> \- Fusion : Fusionner 8 défis.
> 
> Et ce texte a également été écrit pour le prompt : Person B finding this prompt generator and putting up their name together with Person A's name and reacting to the prompts they get.

John allait définitivement mourir de rire.

Ce n'était pas le cas de Sherlock, bien évidemment, et d'accord, ça avait peut-être été téméraire de sa part de penser qu'il arriverait à faire rire le détective avec ça, mais bon, il pouvait toujours rêver, pas vrai ?

Le médecin, par ennui, un ennui partagé par son colocataire d'ailleurs (les enquêtes intéressantes se faisaient rare ces dernier temps) avait commencé à traîner un peu sur internet, et était tombé sur un générateur de prompts, et par jeu, il avait mis son nom et celui de Sherlock, pour voir ce que ça donnait et…

Il avait explosé de rire en voyant les propositions.

« Je ne vois vraiment pas l'intérêt de ce site.

\- Ça aide les gens à écrire et à trouver l'inspiration, voilà tout… Et puis c'est drôle.

\- Pas pour moi… Et puis, en quoi c'est censé nous représenter au juste, pourquoi est-ce que je voudrais adopter un chien exactement ?

\- Comme je te l'ai déjà répété au moins trois fois, ce ne sont que des exemples, des situations, voilà tout…

\- Oui, mais enfin, s'entêta le détective, regarde celui-ci par exemple, « John et Sherlock se sont d'abord détestés, mais ils ont finit par tomber amoureux », c'est absurde enfin je ne t'ai jamais détesté !

L'autre leva les yeux au ciel

\- T'as gagné. J'abandonne. »

Et il ferma le site.

Il n'empêche que Sherlock avait tort, ce site _était_ drôle.


	5. 15. Sport

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- Couple du 17/06/2020 : John Watson/Sherlock Holmes
> 
> \- Défi couple 269 : Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
> 
> \- J : John Watson – Sherlock
> 
> \- Célébrité du 12/09/2002 : Benedict Cumberbatch
> 
> \- Si tu l'oses : 107. International
> 
> \- Foire aux personnages : John Watson
> 
> \- UA Challenge 10 : UA!Âme Sœur
> 
> \- P : Pangolin.
> 
> \- Âmes-sœurs 11 : Apparition pangolin avec une banderole "félicitation" lorsque l'on trouve son âme sœur.
> 
> \- Lieu du 05/10/2020 : 221B Baker Street.
> 
> \- Fandom du 13/10/2020 au 20/10/2020 : Sherlock
> 
> \- La semaine des couples : Sherlock/Watson (Sherclock)
> 
> \- Fusion : Fusionner 12 défis.

John Watson n'avait jamais vu de pangolin de sa vie.

Il savait à quoi ça ressemblait, bien sûr, et il connaissait également les légendes des pangolins âmes-sœur, avec leur pancarte de félicitation, et leur musique d'accompagnement variable selon le pangolin ou le couple, mais jamais il n'avait assisté à ce genre de scène en vrai.

Aussi, alors qu'il accompagnait son ami Mike voir ce fameux Sherlock Holmes, détective privé de renommée international, comme il l'apprendrait plus tard, et qu'il l'observait en train de… pratiquer une activité qui relevait à la fois du sport et de l'expérimentation bizarre, l'autre homme se tourna vers lui et…

Soudain, une musique retentit dans l'air, les premières notes de _God save the queen_ résonnèrent alors, ce à quoi Sherlock réagit en levant les yeux au ciel et en lâchant un « c'est d'un prévisible… » et un pangolin apparut entre eux deux, et alors que John restait figé par la surprise, Sherlock, lui, se dirigea immédiatement vers le petit animal afin de l'étudier.

« Oh parfait, un pangolin d'âme-sœur, merveilleux, j'ai toujours voulu en rencontrer un pour savoir comment leur système marchait, j'aurais quelques questions à vous poser en ce qui concerne le fonctionnement des âmes-sœur, si cela ne vous dérange pas, fit-il à la petite bête qui envoya un regard paniqué à John, et un peu vexé aussi, l'air de dire « je fais juste mon boulot et c'est comme ça qu'on me remercie ? »

L'ancien soldat se racla alors la gorge, attirant l'attention du détective.

\- Vous… enfin vous êtes sûr que c'est une bonne idée ?

Sherlock le regarda avec un air abasourdi.

\- Quoi, ça ne vous intéresse pas ? Savoir comment les pangolins fonctionnent, la façon dont ils se téléportent devant les gens uniquement pour leur dire qu'ils sont âmes-sœurs et destinés à être ensemble pour la vie, quelle magie ou plutôt science avancée leur permet justement de savoir que ces personnes là sont des âmes-sœur, ou encore, d'où sort cette musique qui les accompagne à chaque fois, et qui change toujours, puisqu'il n'y a aucun poste de radio visible ou un autre appareil permettant d'émettre de la musique à proximité d'eux ? Pourquoi d'ailleurs vouloir réunir les âmes-sœur, qu'est-ce que ça leur apporte, ou bien au contraire sont-ils forcés par une quelconque entité d'accomplir ce travail à chaque fois que deux âmes-sœurs, ou plus, se rencontrent ? Déclara-t-il à une vitesse impressionnante.

\- Ça vous arrive de respirer ? Ne put s'empêcher de lui demander John, surpris par la rapidité de son débit de paroles.

\- Très rarement, je préfère réfléchir, ce à quoi le médecin éclata de rire, amusé.

\- John Watson, ravi de vous rencontrer.

\- Sherlock Holmes, moi de même, et… oh, ne pense même pas à t'enfuir, j'en ai pas encore fini avec toi, ajouta-t-il en se saisissant du pangolin qui tentait de discrètement prendre la poudre d'escampette.

Puis il se tourna vers son âme-sœur.

\- Alors, ça vous dit d'essayer de faire parler ce pangolin et de lui faire révéler tous ses secrets ?

John haussa les épaules.

\- Pourquoi pas… Vous savez parler le pangolin ?

\- Non, fit le détective avec nonchalance, mais j'apprends vite. »

De son côté, Mike, qu'ils avaient complètement oublié, ne put que se dire que la colocation ne serait définitivement pas un problème pour ces deux là…

FIN


End file.
